


Frat Boy

by TuppingLiberty



Series: TLIb AU August 2018 [7]
Category: Superstition Hockey
Genre: AU August, Alcohol, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - No Hockey, Aromantic Character, M/M, Recreational Drug Use, S Slur, Shotgunning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-07
Updated: 2018-08-07
Packaged: 2019-06-22 02:01:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15571269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TuppingLiberty/pseuds/TuppingLiberty
Summary: AU August Day 7: Five Times Luc Drunkenly Kissed Jacks and One Time he was stone cold soberCW: Use of "slut" slur - not necessarily derogatorily, but it's there.  Also college typical use of alcohol and drugs.AU Yeah August first came from this blog: https://lnc2.tumblr.com/post/174925809860/au-yeah-august. Without knowing they were contributing, Superstition_Hockey posted something on their tumblr that inspired an AU.Today’s prompt is from: https://superstitionhockey.tumblr.com/post/176503533677 .  The prompt is: 100% collegeAU Luc and Jacks where Jacks is like...an english lit major and Luc is a drunk slutty frat boy who can't stop making out with Jacks at parties





	Frat Boy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Superstition_hockey](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Superstition_hockey/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Superstition](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6099484) by [Superstition_hockey](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Superstition_hockey/pseuds/Superstition_hockey). 



> As always, thank you to the lovely Superstition_Hockey for creating such a lovely universe and characters. 
> 
> Luc's frat house is basically the surf house, I figure.

The first time it happens, Luc admits, is probably more of a convenience thing than anything else. Of course, Oliver Jackson is fucking adorable, seated in the corner where Luc found him skulking earlier, talking about Keats or some shit. Luc’s crossfaded, pleasantly floaty, and this guy, Oliver, is just so fucking cute with his flaming hair and the red flags something - probably the alcohol - has brought to his cheeks. Or maybe the flush is from how passionate he is, gesturing with his solo cup. Either way, Luc leans in, and Oliver leans in, and then they’re making out, and it’s fucking magical.

Oliver is stiff underneath him, though, so he pulls back. “What’s up?” he asks as he presses kisses along Oliver’s jaw, loving the little bristles of brown-red beard brushing against his lips.

Oliver sucks in a breath, pulling back a little. “They don’t- we can’t- no one will care?” he asks, voice breathy and devastating even as panic flares in his eyes. They dart around the room, taking in the rest of the frat party.

“No one gives a fuck. This isn't that kind of house.” Luc wants to press in, take another kiss, but Oliver looks increasingly uncomfortable, and that’s fucked, so Luc leans back, smiling at him instead. “So like, this Keats guy, I mean, he’s not even that good, right? Like. Give me Shakespeare or whatever.”

Oliver’s eyes flare and he sets his cup aside. “Okay, first of all-”

Luc grins, letting Oliver rant at him.

 

The second time is, hilariously, during a game of spin the bottle in the frat house basement. Luc laughs when his beer bottle lands on Oliver, and he leans across the circle, grinning maniacally. Oli  - he's Oli, now - looks nervous, so at the last second, Luc swerves and kisses his cheek.

Loud groans of displeasure are heard around the circle, but Luc bats them off, leaning back to his spot. He doesn’t get very far though, before he feels Oli’s fingers at the back of his neck, pulling him forward again. He crushes their mouths together with all the grace of the very drunk, to the sound of whoops and hollers around them.

Oli lets him go, and leans back on his haunches, cheeks deliciously flushed again. He looks super embarrassed, yet pleased with himself, when one of the other guys cuffs him on the shoulder.

And Luc, well, Luc feels awesome being a part of that moment.

And then the next spin happens, and everyone’s attention moves on.

 

The third time, he’s sharing a joint with Crash and Jacks - he’s “Jacks” now, not Oliver, anymore - on this super comfy couch in the frat house. They’re all practically on top of each other, which is exactly how Luc likes it, especially when he’s high, and he groans a little when Jacks’ hand runs down his thigh as Luc watches Crash fill her lungs.

He takes the toke from her, and then she’s pulling him in and grinding their mouths together, shotgunning him the hit. She’s soft, and strong, and beautiful, and probably his best friend in the world.

He takes another hit, and turns to Jacks, pulling him just as Crash had done to bring him in on the shotgunning goodness.

“You guys look hot together,” Crash murmurs, and she’s on his back, sucking a mark on his neck as he makes out with Jacks.

Everything is touch, and light, and it’s fucking awesome, and he wants to crawl into Jacks’ lap and stay there forever, but then Stick joins them with a new bowl packed, and Jacks and Stick start discussing physics or some shit and so Luc just kind of zones out on Jacks’ shoulder.

 

The fourth time, Luc is dancing all slutty with a group at the club that includes Jacks and Sveta and Buddy. He threw back a couple of shots earlier, and he’s feeling good, loose, and he just wants to fucking dance. He wants to grind against bodies and feel good and love everyone.

Kisses with Sveta blend in to kisses with Jacks like it’s no big thing, out there on the dance floor.

 

The fifth time is at the mixer for new pledges, or at least, Jacks is thinking about pledging, because he spends enough time here anyway.

Some asshat of a new pledge just said some shit like “That’s gay” and Luc can’t have _that_ in _his_ house, so he hooks his arm around Jacks’ neck and pulls him in for a kiss.

“No, _that’s_ gay, fucker. Get out.” Luc glares until the asshat is gone.

 

\--The Plus One--

Luc is chewing on the tip of his pen, trying to wrack the depths of his brain for that particular muscle group for his Anatomy class when Jacks comes into the house’s living room.

“You actually study?” Jacks asks, making himself comfortable next to Luc.

“Of course I study, how the fuck do you think I got into college?” Luc grumbles, because he is maybe annoyed at the upcoming test and not actually Jacks, and also because he’s a little hungry, he’s been at this forever.

Jacks holds his hands up defensively. “Okay, okay, sorry.”

And because Jacks has become basically his second best friend, he pulls a protein bar out of his backpack and tosses it to Luc.

“Oh my god, thank you, best plays, Jacks. You’re the best.” Luc tears into it, closing his eyes with soon-to-be-no-longer-hangry bliss.

Buddy looks up from where he’s hunched over his computer, immersed in code. “You have best boyfriend, Luc. Yasha never bring me snacks, always has nose in plants.” He tosses an affectionate grin at his own boyfriend, who indeed, is tending some herbs in the kitchen window.

“Lazy boyfriend,” Yasha calls, pegging Buddy in the back of the head with a protein bar.

“He’s got good aim, though,” Luc points out, then glances over at Jacks, who looks flabbergasted.

“I’m not Luc’s boyfriend,” he says flatly.

Luc’s forehead wrinkles, and his lips purse. “I mean, you don’t have to say it like that-”

Jacks stands, looking upset. “I mean, Luc’s not even gay, so like, I don’t know why you would-”

“Whoa, hey-” Luc protests, but he’s broken off by Buddy and Yasha making themselves scarce very quickly. Luc and Jacks watch them go, and then Luc turns back to Jacks, arms crossing over his chest. “I mean, I’ve made out with you a bunch of times, obviously I’m not straight.”

Now Jacks’ arms cross, too.  “You make out with me when you’re high or drunk because you’re kind of a slut when you’re like that, and that’s fine, that’s totally fine, I mean, it’s a little mean, but I know you’re not doing it intentionally, of course.”

“Jacks, whoa, slow down. I don’t know what the fuck I am but I’m not straight, and I wasn’t making out with you just because I was drunk, like, what the fuck, that’s a fucked up version of consent if I was. You’re my best friend, and we like making out. Why not be boyfriends?”

“Ohhhhhh-kay, fuck my life,” Jacks moans, tugging at his red hair. “What the _fuck,_ Luc? You can’t just- I don’t know. You can’t just be all casual and then all of a sudden want to be my boyfriend, if you’re fucking with me-”

“I’m not fucking with you, Oli. I just don’t- I don’t get why you’re so upset by the idea that you could be my boyfriend?”

“Because I’ve spent the last six months having an unrequited crush on a straight, slutty frat boy who’s studying _Physical Therapy_ and regularly wears shirts - if you can call them that - with armholes down to his waist and I think I’ve seen you in a pair of pants _once_ and you think that Shakespeare is better than Keats and-”

Luc grabs Jacks’ wrists, pulling them together. “I’d like to kiss you now. And then we need to talk about you slut shaming me.”

“I’m not shaming! I swear, it’s- I mean, it’s just who you are. It’s good. I mean, as long as you’re safe, it’s good.” Jacks looks red, backtracking, then smacks Luc in the arm when he grins because he’s not being serious. “Shut up,” he mutters, even though Luc hadn’t said anything, and he pulls Luc to him to draw him into a kiss.

And yes, maybe the first five times Luc made out with Jacks, he was drunk or stoned or both. But this kiss makes him feel just as floaty as the first.

Because Jacks is his boyfriend. Because Jacks is _his._

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! If you like this, please check out my other stuff! :) Comments and Kudos are always appreciated.
> 
> Also feel free to join me in AU august. You are welcome to any of the prompts I use - would love if you leave a comment letting me know you wrote it so I can check it out!
> 
> Happy August!


End file.
